


Five AUs Hongbin Wrote (And One He Didn't Have To)

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Hongbin is a (reluctant) romance writer, Taekwoon and Hakyeon are his unwitting muses.





	Five AUs Hongbin Wrote (And One He Didn't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Alternate Universe 1. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfa8x20I8_HEc1H1oPN8eA-g2rIa5HPY9E_0AQ4CNLsprWcmQ/viewform)!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Twice – "What is Love?"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2018/04/09/twice-what-is-love/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0p1bmr0EmE) **|** [supplementary](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lauraroselveti/5460722340/) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6d/1c/d0/6d1cd01613228074ba4ebf3bc3e64bcd.jpg)

Hongbin huffed out a laugh as the usual scene played in front of him. He had been watching this saga unfold for _months_ and didn’t know how much more he could take before his sanity gave way. Hakyeon, whose name he first learned because the baristas were forced to call it out, had just sauntered in and nearly skipped when he saw that Taekwoon, whose name Hongbin learned because it was on his name tag, was behind the counter. Setting his pen down in favor of sipping his coffee and spying, Hongbin watched as Taekwoon finally noticed Hakyeon’s presence, and smiled when he saw the flush that slowly crept up his neck as a result.

Hongbin both loved and hated this, he loved it since it gave him immeasurable inspiration for various scenes he could place his characters in, and hated it because he was forced to watch the most awkward mating dance he’d ever had the displeasure of being witness to.

“Taekwoonie, hi,” Hakyeon beamed as he reached the counter. 

“Hello,” Taekwoon replied eyes not quite meeting the other’s and the flush now creeping up his face. “Your usual?”

“Please,” Hakyeon affirmed, handing over his card so Taekwoon could swipe it. 

After Taekwoon rang up the order, he handed the cup off to a coworker to make the drink. Hakeyon loitered near the register as he returned his wallet to his bag. 

“You’re injured,” Taekwoon said sharply making Hakyeon freeze.

Hongbin frowned to himself. He hadn’t noticed an injury when Hakyeon had entered, but he also wasn’t quite as keyed in to Hakyeon’s movements as Taekwoon was.

“It’s nothing really, I just twisted my back a little at practice earlier,” Hakyeon smiled gently.

“You should take better care of yourself,” Taekwoon reprimanded him quietly.

Before he could continue, the other barista was calling Hakyeon’s name to tell him his drink was ready.

“I’ll make sure to. Thank you, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon returned, his cheeks rosier than before.

Hongbin cringed as Taekwoon let out a wistful sigh as Hakyeon grabbed his drink and gave him one last wave before leaving the shop.

“Will you confess to him already? It’s getting gross watching you two.”

Taekwoon’s head snapped towards him and his eyes widened before narrowing. “Shut up and drink your latte,” he griped.

Hongbin raised his glass to his friend before taking a sip, then picked his pen back up, words flying across the page as inspiration struck him.

01.

Taekwoon was minding his own business when a frantic knock sounded at his door. He gave it a curious look before gingerly making his way over and peeking through the peephole. He didn’t recognize the man on the other side, but he didn’t sense any imminent danger either. He turned the lock and opened the door an inch to peer through. “Can I help you?” he asked curiously.

“I’m in a bit of a pinch, can I come in for a minute?” the stranger asked quickly, eyes darting to the side as he spoke.

Taekwoon hesitated a fraction of a second too long. Before he could make up his mind fully, the stranger was pushing his way in, an apologetic smile gracing his features.

“It’s really urgent,” the man explained closing the door and twisting the lock back into place with a solid click. Then, as he slipped off his shoes and stepped further into the apartment, he added conversationally, “You have a nice place.”

Taekwoon gaped back at him. “Thanks?” he asked, eyes sliding to his phone which he had left on the arm of the couch.

The stranger followed his line of sight and threw him another apologetic smile as he reached out and pocketed the phone. Taekwoon deliberated shouting for help, but something in him curbed that thought. 

“Are you gonna rob me?” Taekwoon asked curiously.

“No, I’m not a thief,” the man replied seemingly indignant at the thought. 

Outside, the sound of sirens blaring onto the block invaded the silence. “Those for you?” Taekwoon asked mildly.

“Probably,” the other shrugged, then sighed deeply before sinking down onto the couch, his face pulling into a grimace with the movement.

Taekwoon’s brows furrowed, “You’re injured,” he said.

“It’s nothing,” he waved him off.

Taekwoon gave him a skeptical look, but moved to the other side of the room, keeping the man in his sight and at a safe distance. “Are you hungry? I was just thinking of making lunch and it seems rude to eat in front of someone holding me hostage.”

“Tch, you’re not a hostage. I really will leave soon, I just can’t be seen right now.” 

Taekwoon sent him an unimpressed look and shuffled into his small kitchen. The man followed behind him and leaned against the counter watching as Taekwoon snagged a bag of rolls from his pantry and began gathering various containers from his refrigerator. 

“Will you tell me your name?” Taekwoon asked as he set out two plates. “It’s the least you can do for holding me hostage.”

“I told you, you’re not a hostage,” The man sighed. “That makes me sound like I’m actively holding you at gunpoint and I haven’t even taken it out of the holster yet.”

Taekwoon froze at the response, “You really have a gun?” 

The other winced and nodded. Gently, he reached behind himself before slowly bringing it to the front and laying it down on the counter before him. 

Taekwoon’s breath hitched and a spike of panic shot through him. He’d seen guns before, but this was the closest he’d ever actually been to one and it was more than a little unnerving. He eyed it  
suspiciously, sandwich ingredients laying forgotten for the moment.

“I can unload it, if that will make you feel better?”

“It would,” Taekwoon whispered, eyes still on the gun.

True to his word, the man released the clip and removed it, even removing the bullet from the chamber before laying the disassembled pieces on the counter.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon breathed.

“N,” the man said. “You can call me N,” he clarified at Taekwoon’s confused look. “It’s the least I could do for disturbing you,” he added wryly.

“Thank you, N.” Taekwoon amended and returned to the task of making them both some food.

Taekwoon split each roll carefully before opening the first container in front of him, “Are you allergic to anything?” he asked as he spread a healthy dollop of something creamy onto one roll. 

“No, I’m a good eater,” N replied watching him with curiosity.

Taekwoon nodded and continued assembling the sandwich. First crab, then a layer of potato salad, and finally just a thin spread of strawberry jam to counterbalance all the savory aspects. He smiled satisfied, before grabbing both plates and moving past N to settle down at his small kitchen table. He slid one of the concoctions towards his ‘guest’ as he sat down opposite him.

“Are you trying to kill me for barging in here and inconveniencing you?” N asked, staring at the proffered food with mild horror.

Taekwoon laughed and took a healthy bite of his own sandwich, “If I was trying to kill you, would I have made myself one? You said you were a good eater, now eat,” he urged and nudged the plate a little closer to N.

He watched in amusement as N wrinkled his nose before bringing the sandwich up and giving it a sniff. Apparently it didn’t smell that offensive , but the contents had made him extremely hesitant to try it. With a resigned huff, N brought the sandwich to his lips and took a timid bite.

“That’s not a real bite!” Taekwoon chastised as he watched the other chew.

“It was enough,” N said and pushed the plate back towards Taekwoon while shaking his head. “That texture is…not pleasant,” he said looking around a bit. “Do you have any water?”

Taekwoon smiled and rose to grab two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He also pulled some leftover kimchi fried rice and threw that in the microwave as he poured them both something to drink.

“I think you’ll like this better,” Taekwoon explained as retrieved the dish from the microwave and set it steaming in front of N.

“Oh,” N said surprised. “Thank you.”

They chatted as they ate, Taekwoon first finishing his sandwich, then the rest of N’s. 

N marveled at Taekwoon seeming to actually enjoy the concoction. “Where the hell did you get the recipe for that sandwich?”

“My granny used to make them for my mom, who made them for me when I was little,” Taekwoon replied defensively. “They’re a family thing.”

N’s eyes widened and he waved his hands, pleading quickly, “I didn’t mean any offense with that, I’ve just never seen them before!”

Taekwoon threw his head back, laughing loudly at the other’s reaction. “That was a total lie. I was dared by a friend in college to empty my fridge onto bread and since then they’ve been something I eat whenever I want to use up leftovers!” he grinned.

“You jerk,” N said, body sagging in relief. “I hate you.”

“Right, that’s why you’re still holding me hostage.”

Taekwoon made quick work of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen before turning back towards N, still seated at his table. As Taekwoon approached him however, he began to grow concerned when he noticed what looked like blood on N’s shirt.

“N,” he asked, “are you bleeding?”

N’s eyes widened as he glanced down at his own torso. “I, um, got scratched earlier, it’s nothing,” he said dismissively and turned away from Taekwoon’s gaze.

Taekwoon crossed the distance towards the other without even really registering it. He wrapped his hand around N’s wrist and tugged gently, “Let’s go get it cleaned up at least,” he said.

N obediently followed him towards the bathroom where Taekwoon kept his first aid kit. While N made himself comfortable on the closed toilet lid, Taekwoon washed his hands.

“Take your shirt off for me,” Taekwoon instructed.

“Really, I’m fine, Taekwoon. You don’t need to do this,” he said, tugging the hem of his shirt further down rather than up as instructed.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and reached over to give N a light smack on the back of his head. “Take your shirt off so I can make sure you don’t bleed to death in my apartment that you _broke in to_ please.” 

“It’s not breaking in if you answer the door,” N challenged, then sighed defeatedly. He undid the buttons on his shirt from the bottom up, not meeting Taekwoon’s eyes as he let it fall open.

Taekwoon hissed out a breath, watching N reveal his smooth stomach, and the stab wound, which was _not a scratch_ he thought angrily. He took one of the alcohol wipes and reached forward to gently cleanse the torn flesh on N’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon whispered when N’s body jerked at the sting of the wound. He was as gentle as possible, making sure to sanitize the wound. Luckily it wasn’t bleeding much anymore, so Taekwoon instructed N to hold a clean washcloth against it while he prepared gauze. “You’re not going to tell me how you got this, are you?” he asked quietly as he unwrapped one of the gauze pads in his kit.

“I’m sorry,” N echoed Taekwoon, eyes cast down.

“Or why you’re hiding here from the police?” he asked as he pulled N’s hand away, removed the washcloth from him, and pressed the gauze against the wound instead. He replaced N’s hand, instructing him again to hold the gauze in place while he cut the medical tape into short lengths and applied it. 

N opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to change his mind and closed it, eyes still avoiding Taekwoon.

“I’m not a doctor, or a nurse, so you may want to go get that treated by a professional. I don’t want you to scar,” Taekwoon said pulling back from N and busying himself with repacking the kit.

“It wouldn’t be the first,” N replied quietly before standing and beginning to re-button his shirt.

Taekwoon’s anger flared at the callous way N seemed to regard himself. He whirled around, caging the slightly smaller man against the wall of the small bathroom, taking the other by surprise. He could feel N’s breath hitch from where their chests were suddenly pressed together

“You should take better care of yourself. Make better choices,” Taekwoon breathed against N’s ear. He pulled back slightly, looking N dead in the eye before leaning in, eyes sliding closed.

A loud banging on the front door startled them apart. “Police, open the door, please!”

“Stay here,” Taekwoon instructed as N threw him a panicked look. 

Taekwoon slipped out of the bathroom and towards the entryway, schooling his features into a mask of confusion. “Can I help you?” he asked softly once he opened the door.

“Has anyone suspicious been here? We’re looking for a suspect and have reports he entered this building. He may be dangerous,” a police officer said quickly.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen anyone,” Taekwoon replied stoically. 

The officer gave him a hard look in return. “Don’t open the door again tonight.”

Taekwoon nodded in understanding before shutting and locking the door once more.

He made his way back to the bathroom only to find it empty.

“N?” he called softly, but only got silence in return.

As he passed back through his living room, he saw his cell phone laying on the table and noticed that his balcony door was slightly open. He picked up the device and startled when a notification popped up. 

_N: Thanks for everything, Taekwoon. I’ll see you again soon._

* * *

Hongbin was at the shop as usual, Taekwoon once again behind the counter, this time Jaehwan on shift with him and supplying an endless amount of amusement for Hongbin as he stared down at the blank notebook page in front of him. Friday’s were usually his least productive days, and this one was shaping up to be usual as well, when a simple question from Jaehwan piqued his interest.

“Daeguni, you’re going with me tonight, right?”

“No,” Taekwoon answered simply and continued to wipe down the counter. 

The sound of the chime over the door drew all three’s attention to the door where Hakyeon was stepping inside and throwing a smile and small wave towards Taekwoon while approaching the counter.

“Pleaseeee,” Jaehwan persisted, immune to the way Taekwoon was stoically ignoring him in favor of giving his full attention to taking care of his favorite customer. “I need a wingman.”

“Be your own wingman. I don’t do parties,” Taekwoon said with finality as he passed off Hakyeon’s order to the whining barista.

“It’s the crowds, huh?” Hakyeon asked with a knowing nod.

Both Taekwoon and Jaehwan froze at Hakyeon’s words, Taekwoon’s cheeks pinkening. “Ye-yeah,” he stammered, eyes suddenly anywhere but Hakyeon.

“Maybe you should keep him company then,” Jaehwan suggested mischievously. “Make him feel comfortable and all.”

Hongbin’s hand was flying across the page before he even realized what he was doing.

02.

“I love this song!” Hakyeon’s voice cut through the thrum of music as he threw his hands up and started gyrating to the beat. He was in his element and could not be happier to spend a Friday night forgetting all his woes. “Dance with meeee,” he whined towards his friend.

“You love every song,” Sanghyuk laughed and obligingly started dancing along at Hakyeon’s prodding.

“I can’t help it if this playlist is calling my name!” Hakyeon shot back, looping his hands around the younger’s neck and drawing him closer. 

“This is your playlist, isn’t it? You slipped the DJ a twenty to play it, didn’t you?” Sanghyuk asked suspiciously and earned himself a neck chop for the dig.

Hakyeon loved moments like this, with the beat the only thing on his mind as he lost himself to the music. His week had been stressful, two term papers and a calculus midterm, and he was ready to let off all of the pent-up energy he’d been forced to channel into school instead of fun.

As the song ended, Hakyeon turned from his friend and sighed deeply, “I am in desperate need of a beverage. Keep my admirers at bay while I go grab another?” he requested with a grin and sauntered off towards the kitchen. 

Sanghyuk gave him an eyeroll and a salute in reply.

On the way, Hakyeon got distracted when he caught sight of a rather strange picture: a pretty gentleman lurking near a corner and attempting to blend in with the wall. Well, that wouldn’t do. Art needed to be appreciated, not hidden.

“Hey there, Beautiful,” Hakyeon purred as he leaned against the wall next to the man, propping himself up with one arm.

The man stared back at him blankly before turning and walking away.

Hakyeon gaped at his back. Sure, it hadn’t been his best pickup line, but was he really that offensive? Did he smell?

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry, let me try again?” he asked running and ducking in front of the other just as he headed toward the balcony.

The man gave him another bored look but stopped and waited for Hakyeon to speak again.

“Hi, I’m Hakyeon. You’re very attractive and I’d like to see if you’re fun to talk to as well,” Hakyeon said with a bright smile and a quick bow.

“Taekwoon,” the other replied, voice so soft Hakyeon found himself compelled to lean forward to hear him over the din of the party. 

“I was on my way to the kitchen to grab another drink, would you like to come with me?” Hakyeon asked. He deflated a bit when Taekwoon gave a longing look to the balcony and sighed sadly. “How about I bring you one and meet you out there?” he tried instead.

Taekwoon gave him a skeptical look. Seemed to think it over, but eventually nodded his accession.

“I’ll be right there,” Hakyeon said ushering Taekwoon on.

Someone had emptied a few bags of ice into the double sink and there were various options to choose from. Hakyeon quickly grabbed a bottle of Budweiser and a can of Coke and tuned to leave. Eager to get back to Taekwoon and see how things progressed, Hakyeon groaned when someone snagged his wrist and dragged him back towards the kitchen.

“Jaehwannie, I am trying to make the acquaintance of a very cute boy, what could possibly be so important as to interrupt that?” Hakyeon asked.

“I think I’ve been abandoned,” Jaehwan pouted in return. “I lost my friend. He was leaning against the wall when I went to go talk to Wonshikkie, but when I came back, he wasn’t there. He’s not answering his phone either, and he’s my ride. I don’t want to call a taxi,” he whined.

“Why is this my problem?” Hakyeon asked, trying to wrench his wrist free from the other’s surprisingly strong grip.

“If he doesn’t take me home, then you have to.”

“What logic is that? Last week you told me you were a ‘grown ass man,’ so I’d suggest acting like one and figuring out your own way home,” Hakyeon finally twisted out of Jaehwan’s hold and gave him a small wave. “Good luck!”

Hakyeon ignired the sounds of protest Jaehwan threw at him as he made his way back to the balcony. Holding both drinks in one hand, he slid the glass door open, relieved to find Taekwoon where he said he would be. “Sorry, got caught by a friend. It took me a second to get away,” he apologized coming to stand before Taekwoon who had sunk on to the low glider bench. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so you get options,” Hakyeon held both drinks up for Taekwoon’s inspection.

Hakyeon smiled when Taekwoon reached out and snagged the Coke.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon’s voice was just as soft outside as it was in the apartment.

Once again, Hakyeon found himself subconsciously leaning in to invade Taekwoon’s space but swayed back quickly. “Do you mind?” Hakyeon asked, gesturing towards the unoccupied other half of the bench Taekwoon sat on.

Taekwoon merely scooted over a couple of inches in response, so Hakyeon dropped down next to him, momentum swinging them back and forth gently.

“You’re not really one for parties, are you?” Hakyeon hazarded a guess as he twisted the cap off his beer and took a sip of the foam at the top, face pulling a bit as the bitterness hit his tongue.

“No, not really. My friends are though,” Taekwoon explained, popping the tab on his can and taking a swig of his drink as well. “They sort of talked me into this.”

Hakyeon hummed, leaning back and enjoying the light breeze catching on his face, in his hair, as they sat in companionable silence.

“You are though. One for parties,” Taekwoon clarified at Hakyeon’s questioning gaze. “I saw you dancing with your—friend?” Taekwoon asked.

“Baby Hyogi, yes,” Hakyeon laughed. “He’s younger than me but built like a lumberjack. It’s not fair,” Hakyeon sighed wistfully. “We are just friends though. I wouldn’t be wasting your time if I was unavailable. But perhaps I’m wasting mine?” Hakyeon wondered, giving Taekwoon a curious glance.

Taekwoon’s cheeks tinted pink at the attention and Hakyeon fought the urge to coo at the picture he made.

“I’m single,” Taekwoon practically whispered.

 _Hopefully not for long_ Hakyeon thought then cringed internally at his own cheesiness. “That’s good to know,” he hummed and shifted on the bench. If he happened to shift a little closer to Taekwoon, well, that was purely an accident. 

“Why are you out here with me when you were having so much fun earlier?” Taekwoon asked.

Hakyeon took a second to study him, to come up with a reply that wouldn’t sound like he was feeding Taekwoon a line. “You intrigue me,” Hakyeon settled on, speaking honestly. “I’ve never had anyone just straight up walk away from me with no reaction when I’ve hit on them before. I needed to know more about you.”

Taekwoon wrinkled his nose, shifting as far as possible from Hakyeon without standing. “That’s all?”

Hakyeon could hear the disappointment in his voice and realized what he had implied. “No, that’s not—you’re not some puzzle to be worked out or anything. I was genuinely curious by your reaction. Your voice and your face don’t match, and—” Hakyeon cut himself off realizing he seemed to be digging himself in deeper by the way Taekwoon started to rise.

“The longer I sit next to you, the more I want to. I want to get to know you. To find out why you’re not a party person. I want to know what you’d rather be doing and why you decided to wait for me,” Hakyeon tried again.

Taekwoon gave him a hard stare but sat back down. “People are a lot,” he began quietly. “I hate having to be ‘on’ all the time when I’m with people I don’t know. If it’s just my friends, they’re already used to me being weird, so I can be weird. New people are... a lot.”

“I hope I’m not too much?” Hakyeon asked warily.

“Not yet,” Taekwoon answered honestly.

Hakyeon gave him a smile in response and leaned back once more to stare out at the sprawling picture of Seoul in front of them. “Let me know if I ever get to be too much for you.”  
When their drinks were finished, Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon, “Do you want me to go grab us another, or would you rather head home?”

Taekwoon took his time answering, flipping the tab on his can back and forth until it weakened and separated entirely. He dropped it down into the empty can and let it rattle. “is there a third option?” he asked softly.

Hakyeon grinned, “Are you hungry? I know a great noodle place not far from here? They’re open late.”

Taekwoon stood immediately and reached out for Hakyeon’s hand, tugging him up as well. 

Hakyeon barked out a laugh and let Taekwoon drag him inside. Before they made it to the door though, Jaehwan’s indignant voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“You traitor!” he accused coming to a stop in front of them and giving Taekwoon a hard stare, “I have been looking _all over_ for you!” he rounded on Hakyeon then, “And _you_ I told you I lost him and he was with you the entire time? What kind of friends are you?” he demanded.

“Hungry ones,” Taekwoon mumbled earning himself a slap on the arm from Jaehwan and a grin from Hakyeon.

“I didn’t know Taekwoon was the friend you were looking for,” Hakyeon said, holding his hands up in defense.

“Were you just going to leave me here?” Jaehwan asked Taekwoon.

Taekwoon dug his keys out of his pocket and flipped them to Jaehwan. Without another word he was once again pulling Hakyeon towards the door.

* * *

Hongbin was running later than normal and Hakyeon was already seated and enjoying his customary Tuesday tea and cake when Hongbin set up shop at his regular table. Wonshik was working the register as Taekwoon made the drinks, but the shop seemed to be a little slow, so they kept a leisurely pace as they worked.

Deadline looming, Hongbin was feeling stressed and looking towards his go to romantically-challenged-favorite-not-couple to help him out once again. Why he decided to become a romance writer when he hated romance was beyond him, but here he was, a week away from another deadline and still no fully developed story in sight.

“Your usual?” Wonshik asked as he finally approached the register.

“With an extra shot. And a chocolate chip muffin,” Hongbin sighed.

“Oh, inspiration lacking today?” Wonshik wondered as he punched in the order.

“Completely. And my editor is on my ass about it,” Hongbin replied.

“Your muses have been in rare form today,” Wonshik said throwing Hongbin a conspiratorial grin and leaning in so his voice wouldn’t carry too far. “When Taekwoon prepared Hakyeon’s tea, he drew a heart in it with the milk. He also _blushed_ when he handed it over, and I’m pretty sure Taekwoon has had that dopey look on his face ever since.

Hongbin snorted, glanced over, and saw said dopey look still very much plastered on the barista’s face. “They’re both idiots,” he whispered back.

Hongbin thanked Wonshik for both the drink and the tip then slid over to wait by Taekwoon’s end of the counter.

Hakyeon’s voice called out loud in the quiet of the shop drawing both of their attention to him, “Hey, Wonshikkie?”

“Yes, hyung?” Wonshik asked, wiping down the counter.

“Bring me a fork? I forgot to grab one from the counter,” Hakyeon said, then took a sip of his drink while waiting for Wonshik to comply.

Wonshik’s jaw dropped, and he laughed incredulously, “Of course _your highness_ he said bowing deeply. We wouldn’t want you to be inconvenienced or anything.”

Hongbin’s face lit up as inspiration struck and he grabbed his drink and hurried back to his table.

03.

“You want me to do what?” Hakyeon asked, eyes narrowed and staring back at the other. He was having a perfectly fine day upcycling a lamp he had found at a thrift store, and his best-friend-slash-advisor was ruining that.

“Get married?” Wonshik asked, voice higher than normal at the sound of Hakyeon’s annoyance.

“And why should I do that?” Hakyeon demanded.

“Because the laws state that a prince must be married before his thirtieth birthday if he is to become king?” Wonshik supplied sounding more and more unsure as each word left his mouth.

“That’s stupid,” Hakyeon huffed crossing his arms. “It’s also archaic.”

“I’m not arguing with you, Wonshik said, spreading his hands in a placating manner. “I’m literally just the messenger, so please don’t kill me over this.”

“I know, I’m just wondering why this is the first time I’m hearing about this. Six months isn’t a whole lot of time to try and find the love of my life.”

Wonshik shrugged and sank down onto the chair opposite his friend. “I guess technically you don’t have to _love_ them, you could always find someone on the side later,” he suggested jokingly.

“You’re terrible,” Hakyeon laughed tossing one of the throw pillows from the couch at him.

“But at least you’re smiling again!”

And that was how Hakyeon found himself at a speed dating event three days later.

“I’m really not sure that princes are supposed to be speed dating,” Wonshik said as they stared around at the people occupying the space. 

“It’s a royal one,” Hakyeon shrugged. “I researched it. It looks like our little kingdom isn’t the only one that has weird laws forcing their people to get married.

“But what happens if you marry someone else who’s supposed to be in line for the throne?” Wonshik asked. “And I’m not really royal, why are you making me register?”

“There are two categories,” Hakyeon explained while grabbing a pen and writing _Hakyeon, Orionis_ in neat print. “People in line, and people who are not. You’re in the latter category.”

“Obviously,” Wonshik laughed. “So we’re going to be paired up during this?” he asked, nose wrinkling at the thought.

“These are the sacrifices I make for my country,” Hakyeon replied with a solemn nod.

Wonshik pinched his side in retaliation.

Hakyeon squeaked in protest, but before he could do anything, their attention was directed elsewhere.

“Okay, if I can have all of the daters gather around me for a minute,” a loud voice called. 

Hakyeon and Wonshik obediently turned toward the voice.

“My name is Jaehwan and I will be your master of ceremonies this evening. I’m going to ask all of my royals in line for a throne to please sit on the booth side of the table. Those of you not in line will be the ones that are moving tables. Yeah, I know, life’s already not fair enough, so what’s a couple more steps to add to your day?” he asked as a few groans were heard at his words. “You will have five minutes per date, which is just enough time to get the basics down, and hopefully not enough time to incur awkward silences. Please keep in mind that you should be respectful to one another during the entire session, so if there are any issues that arise please, raise your hand and someone will address your concern as soon as possible.”

Hakyeon let his eyes wander around the circle until he was drawn to a tall man with the most annoyed expression on his face. _I don’t think he wants to be here_ Hakyeon thought to himself, grinning lightly. He returned his attention back to Jaehwan as he finished his speech.

“You will each have an index card and a pen so you can keep track of those who catch your fancy.” Does anyone have any questions?” 

When no one responded, Jaewhan gave a smile then said “Okay, go to your spots, we’ll begin in a few minutes.

Hakyeon and Wonshik settled into a table opposite one another, Hakyeon twirling his pen in his fingers as they waited for everyone else to get situated.

“Okay, round one is starting NOW!” Jaehwan called.

Hakyeon threw Wonshik a grin, “So, what brings you here?” he asked.

“My idiot boss,” Wonshik replied, face straight.

Hakyeon spluttered, “Insolence! I know you grew up with me, but you should at least pretend to respect me in public!” he laughed.

“What’s the point in that? You know I’d do anything for you. Which is why we’re both here instead of me making you come alone,” Wonshik countered.

“I’m truly grateful for that,” Hakyeon smiled back. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find your future husband here?”

Wonshik snorted, “I want absolutely no part in any royal responsibility. There are some pretty cute guys here though, so maybe you’ll hit it off with one of them?”

“Maybe,” Hakyeon sighed wistfully, then glanced around the room, eyes landing once again on the surly looking man from before.

“If you keep making eyes at that guy over there you may scare him off before you get a chance,” Wonshik said, smirking at the flush that crept up Hakyeon’s neck at his words.

“No one says “making eyes” anymore,” Hakyeon hissed slapping Wonshik’s arm where it lay on the table.

“That’s your objection?” Wonshik asked and let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, looks like we have a connection starting already!” Jaehwan called out at the sound.

Hakyeon made an “X” with his arms, shaking his head emphatically in protest, which only caused Wonshik to laugh louder.

“Well, better wrap things up, potential love birds. We have thirty seconds remaining in this round.”

After the timer buzzed, Hakyeon shot Wonshik a wry smile along with a wave before he moved to the next table.

The next rounds were duds for Hakyeon. There was a very pretty girl, but she was more distracted by the boy following her than she was interested in listening to what Hakyeon had to say. 

The next potential match was too interested in his phone to give Hakyeon much attention.

Finally, four more awkward encounters later the man Hakyeon had been stealing glances at all night dropped down into the seat in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Hakyeon, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hakyeon introduced himself throwing his best smile at him.

“Taekwoon,” the other said, voice low. His eyes met Hakyeon’s briefly before dropping back to the tabletop.And _oh,_ Hakyeon had not expected that voice to come out of that face. The contrast was more than welcome though. “Can you tell me a little about yourself?” Hakyeon requested.

Taekwoon stared back at him, seemingly a little startled by the question. Hakyeon smiled gently in response. “Would you like me to start?”

At Taekwoon’s nod of affirmation, Hakyeon began slowly. “I’m in line to become the next king of Orionis but I am also the president of our charity division and make sure that the funds we devote are used in the correct ways. I also dance and craft for fun,” he added. “Now you?”

“I’m in vet school,” Taekwoon replied.

“Oh, you like animals?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon nodded in return. Hakyeon noticed how he kept wringing his hands together on the tabletop and he had to resist the urge to lay his own hand on them to still them. “Are you nervous?” he asked gently.

Taekwoon winced slightly before ducking his head, refusing to meet Hakyeon’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too. It’s super awkward being here,” Hakyeon replied. “I’m only here because of some antiquated law my country passed where I have to be married by my thirtieth birthday, which is stupid, because I’m not even going to be king for _years_ so why does it matter if I get married now or in five years?” he huffed.

Taekwoon blinked at him, eyes wide at Hakyeon’s outburst, then he cracked a smile.

“Oh, my agony is amusing to you?” Hakyeon asked in mock anger. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he griped, then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Taekwoon immediately dropped his entire head, forehead banging slightly against the table in his embarrassment. Hakyeon marveled at the reaction. This was by far the weirdest date he had ever been on, but he was now desperate to learn more about the enigma in front of him.

“One minute left,” Jaehwan shouted over the noise.

“Look, I know this isn’t exactly proper protocol, but can I just go ahead and ask for your number now instead of waiting until the end? That is...if you think we’re a potential match?” Hakyeon asked the crown of Taekwoon’s head. 

Taekwoon stilled, then without looking up his hand disappeared under the table and reemerged with his cell phone. He passed it off to Hakyeon, who smiled in triumph before sending himself a text and quickly saving Taekwoon’s number. 

As the buzzer sounded once again, Hakyeon stood from his seat along with Taekwoon. “I think I’m done here,” he grinned. “I’m going to text you later. Please don’t think it’s too soon,” Hakyeon said, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Taekwoon replied softly.

Hakyeon turned and left the table. Jaehwan’s screams of annoyance followed him as he waited in the lobby for Wonshik to finish up the rest of his dates. Hakeyon was content where he was.

* * *

Hongbin entered the shop and nodded to Jaehwan behind the counter. He set his bag down at his usual table, then approached the register, card in hand. “Isn’t this Taekwoon’s shift?” he asked as he paid.

“Yeah, but his band has a gig or something, so he’s heading out soon to practice,” Jaehwan shrugged as he handed Hongbin his receipt.

“He’s in a band?” Hongbin asked, eyebrows raising at the news.

“Oh, yeah, him and Sanghyuk are. Believe it or not shy little Daeguni is their front man. He may hate speaking, but the man can sing,” Jaehwan explained clearly taking delight in the astonishment that must have been present on Hongbin’s face.

“What kind of music do they play?” he asked, itching for his pen and paper, an idea already coming to him for his next set of characters.

“Indie rock stuff, I think,” Jaehwan said.

“That’s amazing,” Hongbin grinned back as he slid down the counter to wait for his latte.

Jaehwan shrugged again, “I guess. It’s funny to read his lyrics though. They’re all about pining after someone who doesn’t love him back and how sad it is to be alone,” he snorted.

“That sounds so emo,” Hongbin laughed as he grabbed his drink from the bar.

“It’s glorious,” Jaehwan smirked. “I make fun of him all the time and he wants to kill me. You’re totally using this for your next story, right?” he asked eagerly.

Hongbin sat down at his table and started setting his things up. If tradition held, any minute now, Hakyeon would come bounding into the shop and for the first time in recent memory, Taekwoon wouldn’t be there to greet him. He was curious to see the reaction it drew.

“I’m leaving,” Taekwoon’s soft voice called out to Jaehwan as he stepped out from behind the counter. “Please don’t burn the shop down while I’m gone. There’s a reason we don’t usually let you be the manager on duty.”

Hongbin puffed out a laugh as Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Taekwoon’s retreating back.

Hongbin took his time setting up his space, making sure he had everything he would need within reach. Just as he finally set pen to paper, Hakyeon arrived as predicted. Hongbin watched as the man’s eyes swept the shop and his face crumpled a bit when he realized Taekwoon wasn’t there. 

After Hakyeon finally resigned himself to his fate and went to the counter, Hongbin shamelessly eavesdropped on the conversation between him and Jaehwan. The barista gave Hakyeon the same rundown he’d gotten about Taekwoon’s whereabouts, minus the emo addition, but then said something that had Hakyeon perking up. “It’s some competition thing, maybe a battle of the bands? Seoul something.”

“Oh, his band is entering the Seoul Music Core competition too?” 

“Too?” Jaehwan ventured.

Hongbin perked up himself.

“Yeah, a group of us from my studio are entering,” Hakyeon explained as he waited for his drink. “We’re doing a kind of idol-style performance. Looks like Taekwoon will be the competition. Doesn’t mean I can’t cheer him on though,” he shrugged.

 _Rivals?_ Hongbin thought to himself. _Even better._

04.

These “cross genre” music specials were getting to be too much for Taekwoon. He hated the strange looks he drew from various staff members for his choice of dress. He also hated being forced into interactions with those dumb ass cookie cutter boyband idols who made manufactured music and couldn’t hold a note without autotune to save their lives. He sighed as he nodded curtly at a staff member before shoving his way into the dressing room reserved for his band, Beautiful Liar.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Sanghyuk, his drummer, asked as Taekwoon collapsed face down on the couch immediately.

“We don’t belong here” he said, voice muffled by the cushions.

“Speak for yourself,” Sanghyuk shot back. “I can blend in with the masses. Don’t lump me in with you and your death glare.”

Taekwoon just shot him the finger, not even bothering to look back at him.

A knock on the door drew both of their attention a few minutes later.

“You answer it,” Taekwoon ordered.

Sanghyuk grumbled, but still went to open the door to see who was on the other side.

“Hello! A cheerful voice called out as three very well dressed and heavily made up boys strode into the room. “We’re KnR, and we’re ready to rock!”

They said the last bit in unison, and Taekwoon gaped at them, jaw dropping slightly.

“Uh, Hi?” Sanghyuk asked, eyes bouncing from the trio to Taekwoon who had shifted into a sitting position on the couch.

“I’m N, the N of KnR,” the one in the middle said unnecessarily. He held two albums in his hands. “We’d like to introduce ourselves and give you these albums. We look forward to working with you today,” he said, smiling widely, then turned his gaze on Taekwoon. 

_Oh. He’s pretty._ Taekwoon thought. He said nothing though, just stared at the three who seemed nearly alien to him with how coordinated their outfits and overall aesthetic were. 

“We’re Beautiful Liar. Well, two-fifths of it anyway. The others are off getting food,” Sanghyuk said with a smile. 

N held out an album to Sanghyuk, who took it with a smile. “I’m Hyuk, and the mute is Leo.”

N made his way over to Taekwoon, still smiling despite the lack of reaction he got from the other, and held out the other album for him to take. “I’ve listened to your music, I really like your voice,” N said.  
Taekwoon stilled, eyes widening at that. “I don’t know who you are,” he said bluntly.

Instead of being offended, Hakyeon burst out in laughter. 

Sanghyuk groaned, “See, Hyung, I told you that you weren’t normal.”

Taekwoon shrugged, eyes sliding over N’s face, down to the well fitted black jacket and the even more well fitting black pants. He may not necessarily like the idol industry, but he could damn well appreciate their sense of style. He let his eyes linger, finally pulling them back up to meet N’s again. He was pleased to see a light blush even through the makeup.

“Okay,” one of the others said from the door, voice deeper than Taekwoon expected. “We have to be onstage soon, so we will wish you luck. Thanks for your time,” he said shoving the stack of remaining albums he held into Sanghyuk’s hands.

N gave one last look at Taekwoon before bowing slightly to both and following his band members out of the room.

“Please tell me you’re not thinking dirty thoughts,” Sanghyuk whined.

“I can’t do that,” Taekwoon replied solemnly.

He settled back in on the couch and lost himself in his phone for a while deciding to do a little reconnaissance on the pretty new boy he had just met. He filtered through a few profiles and fansites, learning that N’s real name was Hakyeon and he was considered the main dancer of his group. 

Taekwoon’s attention was diverted to the monitor showing the performances a short while later. KnR had taken the stage, lights gleaming off the military badges that were now pinned to their chests and the broach that acted as a tie. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as the three began to dance in unison.

N, as it turned out, could _dance_. Taekwoon’s mouth went dry as the pants he wore showed every curve of his lower half with every dip and swing of his hips. Taekwoon shifted in his seat as he felt his body responding to the show. N was so precise, so put together, _maybe I could muss him up a bit?_ Taekwoon thought. 

After the end of their filming, Taekwoon lingered a little longer than necessary, pretending that he couldn’t find his headphones and making a show of pulling up the couch cushions and urging his members to leave without him. 

Sanghyuk, the precious boy that we was, rolled his eyes and ushered the others out earning himself a grateful smile in return. “Remember, Hyung, no glove, no love!” he stage-whispered before darting through the open door so he couldn’t face any consequences.

Taekwoon snorted, then counted to one hundred before leaving the room himself. He was taking a chance, he had no idea if KnR were still around, or if Hakyeon was even interested.  
Shoving down his uncertainty, he took a leap of faith and made his way towards the other dressing rooms, reading the signs as he went so that he wouldn’t accidentally disturb the wrong group. 

He located his target a minute later when he saw Hakyeon emerging, alone, from the room just ahead of him. Sadly, the idol had changed out of the stage outfit that drew his attention so raptly, but his regular clothes were a different kind of tempting: a flowy white button down tucked into loose khaki pants. They locked eyes, Hakyeon’s going wide, before Taekwoon was closing the distance and leaning close, “Follow me?” he asked, hand briefly trailing down Hakyeon’s forearm before he pulled away and looked the other in the eye.

At Hakyeon’s nod, Taekwoon grinned, grabbed Hakyeon’s wrist, then tugged him to another door a little further down the hallway. The relative safety of the bathroom was at least more secure than the open hallway, even if still risky. 

Once inside, Taekwoon shoved Hakyeon up against the door and kissed him, reveling in how soft his lips were and the faint taste of pomegranate on them.

Hakyeon sucked in a sharp breath, but melted into the kiss, eyes sliding closed and hands coming up to card through Taekwoon’s hair, pulling lightly as he adjusted the angle, getting him where he wanted.

Reluctantly, Taekwoon pulled back a moment later. “Still too open,” he breathed against Hakyeon’s mouth. To answer the other’s confused look, he took hold of his wrist once again and towed him to the farthest stall, clicking the lock into place and gaining them some further privacy. “This is better,” he murmured, lips grazing Hakyeon’s ear.

Before Taekwoon could kiss him again though, Hakyeon reversed their positions, pushing Taekwoon up against the door and shoving a knee between his thighs. Taekwoon let out a low groan, subconsciously rutting into Hakyeon’s thigh as Hakyeon kissed him breathless.

“You make really pretty noises,” Hakyeon teased, nipping at Taekwoon’s bottom lip.

Taekwoon glared at him, then once again reversed them so Hakyeon was the one pressed against the door, he held his biceps in a strong grip, keeping him where he wanted him. Taekwoon was sad for the loss of friction he was getting, but equally as eager to see just how much he could break this little idol down. “Let’s see what kind of noises _you_ can make,” he said, teeth scraping against the lobe of Hakyeon’s ear. He worked his mouth down Hakyeon’s neck, licking at the sensitive skin and rejoicing in the whines he drew from the other. 

The benefit of losing the form fitting stage outfit in exchange for this one was that more of Hakyeon’s neck was exposed to Taekwoon’s mouth with the unbuttoned collar of the shirt. He looked like walking innocence, and Taekwoon was going to take pleasure in destroying that image. Hakyeon gasped as Taekwoon’s lips found the juncture of his neck and shoulder, teeth worrying at the skin just below his collar, low enough to hide if needed, but Taekwoon definitely wanted to leave his mark. He worked his hands down from Hakyeon’s arms to his hips where he hooked them into the shoestring acting as a belt tied around his waist. 

“Is your manager going to come looking for you?” Taekwoon asked as he pulled lightly, drawing Hakeyon’s hips off the wall and closer to his own.

Hakyeon’s breathing had picked up, little puffs of air hitting Taekwoon’s face as he kissed his way up the idol’s neck to settle against his jaw.

“No,” Hakyeon gasped out as Taekwoon’s thumbs brushed over the bare skin of his belly. “I told them I’d get myself home.”

“Were you expecting me?” Taekwoon asked against his lips.

“Hoping. Just hoping,” Hakyeon gasped, then buried his face in Taekwoon’s neck. “I saw the way you were looking at me. Made me want a little more.”

Taekwoon had untied the string and popped open the button of Hakyeon’s pants, hand slipping inside as he pressed him further back against the door.

Just as they were finally getting somewhere, the door of the bathroom banged open and both Taekwoon and Hakyeon froze. They stood, breaths mingling as they tried not to alert the new person to their presence.

Hakyeon’s eyes scrunched a few seconds later, a smile breaking out on his face at their close proximity and the situation they now found themselves in. Taekwoon found his lips quirking as well, so he did the only logical thing he could think of, press them to Hakyeon’s to muffle any laughter that may try and slip out. He kept it relatively slow and teasing, just enough to keep them both distracted while whoever else was in the restroom with them finished their business.

Once the coast was clear again, Taekwoon leaned back and gave Hakyeon a searching look. “We should probably continue this somewhere a little more private,” he suggested.

“Right,” Hakyeon replied, still a little distracted. 

Taekwoon grinned and pulled back from him completely. His eyes roved over the idol once more and he was pleased at the wrinkles in his shirt and pants, how disheveled he appeared with the button still open and his hair sticking out at odd angles.

“I’ll go out first. You may want to...clean up a bit,” Taekwoon said with a smug smile. “I’ll wait for you in the garage, level four.” With one last lingering kiss he slipped out of the stall, then out the door.

* * *

The shop was busier than Hongbin had seen in a while and it was not helping him think. Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon were behind the counter and Hongbin was stuffed in a corner, the only place he could find any space to set up shop. His deadline was tomorrow, and he still hadn’t settled on a full pitch for his editor. His characters were just not cooperating and he was nearly at his wits end. Each idea he had come up with so far had potential, but something was still missing. He raked his hands through his hair and let out a noise of frustration as he stared down at the notebook in front of him.

“Do you need anything right now?” Wonshik asked as he stopped by on his way to check on the stock at the self-service counter.

“Can you write this for me?” Hongbin whined dropping his head on the table in front of him.

Wonshik snorted, “Only if you want to get fired.”

“I’m gonna be fired anyway if I can’t figure this out. They aren’t playing nicely, and I don’t know what to do,” Hongbin explained as he righted himself and stared forlornly at his notebook.

“Sorry, Bin, wish I could help,” Wonshik soothed, reaching out and squeezing the other’s shoulder gently. “Maybe try and use that annoyance and channel it into the scene?”

Hongbin nodded vaguely as Wonshik wandered off and his gaze was drawn to Taekwoon behind the counter manning the espresso machine. Maybe frustration was exactly what he needed.

05.

Hakyeon had his script out, eyes roaming over the pages and pen in hand while he sat behind the counter. The cafe was pretty much dead, and he was using the opportunity to really try and get in touch with the character once again.

“New audition?”

Taekwoon’s soft voice brought Hakyeon out of his daze and had him nodding. “It’s an open call, but I think I can pull it off. The character is quiet, a little awkward, but fights for what he believes in, and that really speaks to me,” he explained.

“You think you can pull off quiet?” Taekwoon teased and reached for the script.

Hakyeon gave it up easily, deciding it was a good time for a refill anyway. “I can be quiet when I need to,” he threw back. “You need a refill, or are you good?”

Taekwoon hummed, eyes roving over the words on the page, “I think I’m good.”

The dark haired man teasing him so openly was a new step in their relationship, and Hakyeon secretly reveled in it. They’d been coworkers going on a year now, but it had only taken a week for him to fall for the soft-voiced man. Taekwoon was quietly earnest and fiercely competitive, so Hakyeon took a note of pride in the fact that they worked so well together despite both hoping to get their big breaks soon.

“How about you? Any musicals you’re auditioning for or anything?” Hakyeon clarified at Taekwoon’s confused look. He wanted so badly to press a finger to his brow, smooth the wrinkles, but he wrapped his hands around his mug, feeling the warmth bleed into him instead.

“Not really,” Taekwoon replied, returning Hakyeon’s script to him.

“That’s unfortunate.”

Taekwoon hummed again, then they both turned to the door when a customer walked in. Hakyeon pushed the script aside, turned on his charm, and gave her a bright smile. Once she was taken care of, he turned back to Taekwoon. “We both need to get out of here soon. It’s starting to get depressing,” he said.

Taekwoon shrugged, “I’m okay for now. I feel like something will break soon.”

“Send those vibes over to me, I could use all the luck I can get for this audition. And if you’re not busy, wanna run some lines with me later? I could use someone to give me some feedback.”

“What if I decide I want this part too? You’re not afraid of some competition?” Taekwoon asked mildly.

“Nah, not if you really wanted the part. Are you thinking of auditioning for it?” Hakyeon asked wiping down the counter.

“No, not my thing,” Taekwoon replied simply.

Hakyeon beamed back at him, “I’ll treat you to a late dinner after we close, we can run lines then?”

Taekwoon nodded, a soft smile on his features in return.

The day of the audition, Hakyeon woke up nervous. He forced down a quick breakfast, then went for a run to clear his head. The rhythmic pounding of his feet on the pavement helped to clear his mind and get himself into the character’s mindset. He needed to turn down his own intensity and really get into his own head. He was already used to overanalyzing his own actions, but to let the uncertainty show, well, that would be something new.

Taekwoon, the amazing human being he was, had run lines with him countless times over the last two weeks, and Hakyeon was going to buy him a muffin basket to repay him.

He really wanted this part and had been internalizing the character, pouring over every aspect of his personality that he could, over the last week. He’d put himself into Lee Eunho’s shoes and figuratively walked around in them. He’d eaten, slept, breathed this character and he was absolutely determined to get the role. As he’d told Taekwoon, he couldn’t take much more of working in the coffee shop, making lattes for and small talk with customers. Yes, it helped to pay the bills, but he was built for so much _more_ in life. Everything in him was screaming to to perform and craving the feel of electricity that ran through him when he could be someone else for a while. This audition was it, he could feel it, and nothing was going to stop him.

The door to the audition room opened and Hakyeon stood, ready to take his place, but then Taekwoon stepped out. Taekwoon who was with him nearly every day. Taekwoon who knew how much this audition meant to him because he hadn’t stopped talking about it since he’d landed it. Taekwoon, who had borrowed the script a couple of times to study so he could be accurate opposite Hakyeon’s Eunho. 

Hakyeon watched as the other threw him a quick glance, then kept walking like nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong.

When Hakyeon finally entered the room, he felt like a robot as he recited his lines. His motions felt stiff as he gestured. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned to face an invisible partner. Mercifully, the audition ended. He bowed, thanking the staff for their time and left feeling like the world’s biggest fool.

He knew he had blown the audition because he couldn’t get Taekwoon out of his head. Instead of being in the moment, he kept flashing back to Taekwoon’s smiles as he encouraged Hakyeon to try for the part. His nod as Hakyeon voiced his concerns with getting the inflections just right to convey the emotions-- emotions he was now trying to tamp down so he wouldn’t break down in public. He made a beeline for the exit of the building, fishing his phone and earbuds out of his bag and quickly stuffing them in his ears so he could make himself as unapproachable as possible. He took deep breaths, hoping to keep the tears at bay until he was alone. Crying in public was never a fun thing to do.

Once he was on the bus, Hakyeon rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window and let a few tears slip free. He couldn’t believe that Taekwoon had lied to him. He’d asked if Taekwoon had any interest in the part and Taekwoon had said no. Why then? Why was he there?

Two days later when Hakyeon stepped into the shop for his shift and found Taekwoon smiling at their manager, bowing and returning his apron, he stiffened like someone poured a bucket of ice water over him. “Taekwoon, you got the part then?” Hakyeon asked quietly.

Taekwoon turned to him having the grace to at least look a little apologetic, but he still couldn’t keep the smile off his face either. “Yes, I did,” he confirmed with a nod.

“Congratulations,” Hakyeon replied stiffly, passing Taekwoon as he went into the office area to put his belongings in his locker.

“Are you mad at me?” Taekwoon asked.

Hakyeon startled at the noise. He hadn’t realized that Taekwoon had followed him.. He took a second to center himself before he turned to face the other. “Yeah, I am,” he finally replied honestly. “You knew how much I was looking forward to that audition.”

“You don’t have a monopoly on auditions,”

“No, you’re right, I don’t but you could have at least told me,” Hakyeon shot back.

Taekwoon heaved a sigh. “What good would that have done? You’d still be pissed at me and we’d still be having this conversation.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened. It felt as if Taekwoon had given him a physical blow with those words. Without another look, he grabbed his apron and pushed past Taekwoon to the front—

+1.

“Taekwoonie, I am _so proud_ of you!” Hakyeon’s clear voice broke through Hongbin’s concentration. He blinked, then looked up to see Hakyeon throwing his hands around Taekwoon’s neck, and Taekwoon blushing fiercely as he struggled with where to put his own hands.

“Please stop, it’s not that big of a deal,” Taekwoon groaned, dropping his head to Hakyeon’s shoulder as more eyes started to fall on them.

“Not that big of a deal? You won and that needs to be celebrated! You guys have the chance to sign with a major label and record an album, and I will not stop until you know just how amazing that is,” Hakyeon said, stepping back and finally giving Taekwoon some space.

Taekwoon threw him a pleading look and finally Hakyeon seemed to relent. His smile softened and he turned to Jaehwan at the register, “Can I have my usual, and will you put a brownie on my tab for him?” he asked jerking his thumb at Taekwoon, who was still a little pink in the cheeks.

“Sure thing,” Jaehwan laughed.

Hongbin marveled as they stayed standing together, near the counter, much closer than usual. He glanced over at Wonshik behind the bar who looked equal parts amused and surprised as well. “Is this happening?” he mouthed at the barista.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Wonshik mimed back, an excited look on his face.

Hongbin tuned back into the potential couple, hoping they were finally getting their act together.

“You guys could have won too,” Taekwoon was saying, eyes trained on Hakyeon’s shoes rather than his face.

Hakyeon shrugged, unconcerned, “Maybe, but you guys deserved it! You and Hyogi, and everyone worked so hard and I could not be happier for you,” he finished sincerely.

Hongbin watched as Jaehwan slid Hakyeon’s tea and Taekwoon’s brownie across the counter, then disappeared just as quickly. A few seconds later, he seemingly materializing into the chair beside Hongbin, a plate of cupcakes in hand. Wonshik soon followed, grabbing an empty chair and cramming himself around the tiny table as well.

“Shouldn’t someone be, I don’t know, working?” Hongbin hissed, giving the two baristas a pointed look.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” Jaehwan said dismissively. “Plus, I think this,” he gestured at Hakyeon and Taekwoon who were still standing side by side, Hakyeon absentmindedly playing with the strings of Taekwoon’s apron as they talked, “is _actually_ happening right now. We can’t miss it.”

Wonshik snagged a cupcake from the plate and nodded emphatically, “We’re too invested,” he replied sagely.

Hongbin rolled his eyes in turn, but grabbed a cupcake of his own, “Well, here’s to two idiots in love,” he suggested holding his cupcake out to toast the other two.

“To the idiots,” Wonshik and Jaehwan agreed happily.

“You should sing for me sometime,” Hakyeon said quietly, looking up at Taekwoon through his lashes.

“You should go out with me some time,” Taekwoon suddenly countered. As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened and his hands came up to cover his face, his own declaration apparently surprising even himself.

Hongbin, Wonshik, and Jaehwan held their collective breath and waited for Hakyeon’s reaction.

Hakyeon froze for half a second, then he reached up, gently prying Taekwoon’s hands from his face and swaying forward. And then he kissed Taekwoon gently for the whole world to see.

Hongbin, Wonshik, and Jaehwan let out a cheer effectively reminding their friends that they had an audience.

“Finally,” Wonshik crowed.

“Yeah, maybe Daeguni will stop moping around the shop and mooning over Hakyeonnie hyung,” Jaehwan agreed.

“Maybe I can finally finish my scene now,” Hongbin muttered darkly.

Taekwoon pulled away at their outburst, once again burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck while Hakyeon shot them an annoyed look. “Of course, I’ll go out with you,” he agreed. “Let’s go now.”

Hongbin snorted as Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s hand and started dragging him towards the door, Taekwoon protesting lightly, “My shift doesn’t end for another hour. We have to wait!”

“Think you can use this for your story?” Wonshik teased as he stood up from the table.

“Definitely,” Hongbin grinned back, his pen already in hand. “My editor loves sickeningly sweet stories.” “I’ll have to find my next muse once this is finally written though,” he replied, eyes sparkling as Sanghyuk stepped into the shop and Jaehwan’s face lit up, “but I already have my new muses.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Olymfics, so I want to shoutout to the excellent team AU 1 (team #InkigaiyoSandwich) and our wonderful mod for all of the hand-holding and wordsprints that made this fic possible and for making this a great first time. Extra special thanks to Kuro and Sam for their thoughts as this fic progressed. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have just as much fun reading!


End file.
